Si même les démons s'y mettent !
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: "Enfin Dean, c'est une règle de base !" "Pardon !" Quand la télé réalité des Enfers et les démons s'en mêlent, les Winchester devraient commencer à s'en faire. Crackfic, Wincest.


**E**t me revoilà sur ce fandom avec cette fois une toute petite fic, écrite à l'instant, c'est à dire à deux heures du matin et ça se voit ! Fic avec une absence totale de prétention, je voulais juste écrire quelque chose de marrant et de pas prise de tête en faisant un clin d'oeil au fandom. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eue à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture mes petits poussins !

**Couple :** Dean/Sam enfin presque :)

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Genre :** Humor (enfin on essaye), Crackfic avec un brin de manque crucial de sommeil !

**R****ating** : K

_**Si même les démons s'y mettent.**_

Le bruit d'un coup de feu résonna dans la nuit. Dean se retourna juste à tant pour voir son frère tomber à genoux, une main sur le flan. Dans un réflexe presque inhumain, il se retrouva à genoux lui aussi, soutenant son frère pour l'empêcher de percuter le sol noyé par la pluie.

«Sam ? Sam répond moi !»

Les lèvres de Sam s'entrouvrirent, laissant s'échapper un unique souffle avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse contre son frère. Dean pressait la blessure autant qu'il pouvait pour empêcher le brun de perdre trop de sang. Derrière lui, un bruit de pas lui rappela qu'il devait régler une petite chose avant de ramener son petit frère à l'abri de l'Impala.

«Oh quel dommage, on dirait bien que je l'ai abîmer !»

Dean enleva sa veste et l'enroula autour de son frère toujours évanouis. Précautionneusement, il allongea Sam et se pencha vers lui.

«Tu me lâche pas, hein Sammy ? Je reviens dans deux secondes.» murmura-t-il avant de se relever et de se tourner vers le démon se tenant à quelques pas des deux garçons.

«Alors voici donc les fameux frères Winchester ! Je doit t'avouer que je m'attendais à plus coriace surtout venant de deux légendes comme vous. On ne fait que parler de vous en Enfer et pas toujours de façon très catholique si tu me permet l'expression.»

Encore une groupie de démon qui venait voir à quoi ressemblaient les deux frères de l'Apocalypse, génial ! Dean leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée, les démons et les humains ce valaient bien parfois. Le démon avança encore d'un pas, l'arme avec laquelle il avait tiré sur Sam encore à la main et cette fois pointée sur le plus âgé. Le châtain se focalisa sur sa situation, sa priorité étant d'en finir le plus vite possible avec cette ordure pour empêcher Sam de se vider de son sang sur le parking d'un fast-food au fin fond du Texas. Cette fois c'était l'hôpital, ils n'y couperait pas.

«Un démon parlant de l'Enfer comme de son précieux chez lui, faisant le déplacement exprès pour essayer de botter le cul à ceux qui on botter celui de son grand patron, voulant ainsi s'attirer une réputation de big boss des Enfers. T'avais pas plus clicher dans ta boîte à idées ?»

Le démon partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Profitant de ce léger manque d'attention, il glissa doucement sa main vers l'arme cachée dans la doublure de sa veste. Le démon sembla percevoir son geste et reprit son sérieux, agitant négligemment son flingue vers Dean comme pour rappeler la présence de celui-ci.

«Tu voudrais pas être mignon et nous épargner toute tentative de renversement de situation totalement inutile ?»

«Et un sourire pendant que tu m'abat ?» rétorqua aussitôt le châtain.

Un nouveau sourire se peint sur le visage du démon.

«Je n'ai jamais dit que je venais vous botter les fesses, soit dit en passant.» répondit-il simplement.

«Ouais c'est vrai, t'es juste venu tirer sur mon frère. Et si c'est pas ça que tu veut alors qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Tu es venu rejoindre le fan club ?»

«Le fan club j'en fait déjà partis à vrai dire.»

«Pardon ?» s'exclama Dean, soudain perplexe.

«Pour tout te dire, quand je disait que tout l'Enfer parlait de vous, je ne rigolais absolument pas. Il y a même un nouveau jeu pour les démons, ça vient tout juste de sortir et je suis là pour jouer une partie.»

Dean, comprenant de moins en moins, resta muet et le démon, prenant certainement ça pour une invitation à poursuivre, s'exécuta.

«Ce jeu s'appelle «Wincest Moment», ça te dit quelque chose ?»

«Win.. Wincest ?»

Un sourire diabolique se forma cette fois sur les lèvres du démon.

«Oui, un petit nom bien trouver je trouve pour nos deux frères préférer et leur couple incestueux.»

Dean pâlit d'un coup en comprenant le sens de ces paroles. Comment ... Comment ces saloperies de démons pouvaient-ils ... Savoir ça ?!

«Pour m'expliquer un peu plus, le but du jeu est de vous provoquer, de quelque façon que se soit, pour nous fournir de croustillants moments entre frères. C'est un peu une télé réalité de chez nous et je doit dire que les ingénieurs ont un mal fous à placer des caméras convenables, à des endroits idéaux et surtout discrètement, dans vos satanés motels. Vous ne vous posez donc jamais plus d'une semaine au même endroit bon Dieu ?!»

Télé réalité ... Caméras ?! Ce démon ce foutait de sa gueule, n'est ce pas ?

«Oh ne fait pas cette tête Dean, tu n'a pas à être gêné surtout avec un physique comme le tien et puis au pieu tu es vraiment ...»

«Ok cette fois ça suffit !» interrompis abruptement le châtain. «Tu te fous de moi n'est ce pas ?! Si c'était vrai tu nous auraient enfermer dans une chambre et pas fiché une balle dans les côtes de mon frère !»

Dean n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il tenait une telle conversation dans un parking désert et ce avec le démon qui venait de tiré sur son frère.

«Oh mais si voyons ! Réfléchis, le meilleur moyen de mettre un Winchester en colère c'est de toucher à son frère, et ensuite après une lutte épique pour sauver la peau de celui qu'il aime, le Winchester encore debout soigne celui blesser avant que tout cela ne finisse sur l'oreiller. C'est une règle de base !»

Soudain une sonnerie résonna dans le parking inondé. Le démon sortis un bipeur de sa poche et y lut quelque chose d'un air contrarier.

«Malheureusement la partie s'arrête ici, je doit t'abandonner. Va soigner ton frère et n'oublie pas : tout l'Enfer compte sur toi pour l'émission de ce soir.»

Sur un clin d'œil, le démon disparut laissant seul un Dean coi et légèrement pâlit. Retournant auprès de son frère qui saignait toujours abondamment, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que tout ça était parfaitement ridicule et qu'il devait décuvé quelque part, rêvant de démon faiseur de télé réalité gay. Lui qui pensait avoir tout vu, cette fois ils avaient touchés le fond.

Et si tout ça était réel et bien... il était pas dans la merde pour expliquer le coup de la télé réalité démoniaque à Sammy !

_**End**_


End file.
